Have you?
by Rayeli
Summary: Jose asks Panchito a question. OH BOY. Jose/Panchito


what is this I don't even--

Excuse the crappy writing. This is a little rushed. Sorry for that.

Characters belong to Disney.

* * *

The past few days had been full of dancing, shows, women, and all around good fun for a bright green parrot and his rooster friend hailing from Mexico. Even if it were just two of the Three Caballeros, Donald's absence didn't hinder the happy atmosphere. Jose wanted to have a good time; the intervals between seeing Panchito and Donald were too long and far in between.

The sound of instruments could be heard along a stone-paved path cutting across some of Brazil's forestry, wet from an earlier night shower. Panchito strummed skillfully at the guitar, creating a melody that went wonderfully with Jose's flute/umbrella. Together they played and danced down the road to the flowing song, much like when the parrot first met Donald. At last the melody dwindled and ended with just Panchito playing an ending riff. Jose applauded and his friend responded with a bow.

"Bravo, bravo! You are very skilled with playing instruments, yes?" He took a seat on a bench and motioned for Panchito to do the same. Thankfully, this bench had been under a tree and shielded by most of the rain, so it wasn't uncomfortably wet.

"Perhaps, but how you play that umbrella like a flute is still a mystery!" Panchito laughed. He actually _did_ wonder how that was possible. It may have been a trick of the eyes, but he could have sworn he used it as a guitar once. But that seemed even sillier and Panchito decided not to dwell on it.

"So, tell me. What do you think of Rio so far?" he said, lighting a thick cigar. Jose leaned in to his brightly red-feathered companion, eager for an honest answer. "Tell me the truth!"

"What do I think of Rio? I think it's a very fine place! You could give anyone a good impression of your state, amigo, you've got yourself to thank for that." He said, relaxing into his seat.

The comment must have been a first, for Jose looked almost visibly flattered. "We still have many places to see! Like Laranjeiras, Tijuca, Pao de Acucar....," and he rambled on about various cities, switching to his native Portuguese by habit. Panchito was used to Joe going off on a tangent like this, and merely nodded to the foreign string of words.

"....and we have yet to visit the beaches as well, I will show you every spot there is to see in Rio!" The sentence cut shortly when a sudden thought seemed to run through his head. Panchito was about to ask what was wrong when Jose spoke.

"Panchito....hev you ever been to Bahia?"

There was peculiar glint behind Jose's eye that Panchito couldn't quite identify. In fact, he'd been noticing it a lot ever since he arrived to the country of Brazil. Whatever they happened to be doing, whether drinking or taking in the sights, Panchito caught the other's gaze whenever he thought the Panchito wasn't looking. It almost seemed as if Jose _fancied_ him. The speculation didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. They were compadres after all, and signs were so subtle he might as well assume they weren't there in the first place. With Jose, it was hard to tell whether there was a true meaning behind it all or not.

Thinking back to the question, the rooster recognized Bahia as another of this country's states. He shook his head, his large sombrero moving accordingly.

"I can't say that I have."

"Ahh, Bahia," Jose started, almost dreamy-like. "Donald and I visited Bahia some time, before we met you. We had such good times." He took a swig from his cigar and softly blew it into the night air. "And good memories. I can almost see them now....it holds a special place in my heart, as silly as it may sound."

"I think I understand," Panchito gave him a sly look, elbowing him in the arm. "You have a special someone in Bahia, eh kid?"

Jose's eyes widened for a moment, looking mildly surprised. "Haha! Oh, no. I assure you, that's not the reason why...."

"Do you mean to say you don't already have someone in your sights?" Panchito teased his embarrassed friend. "A dapper fellow like you could reel in any good-looking lady you find, Jose! Don't look so bashful."

"Oh, I could never. There are too many senhoritas to go around, you know? I don't mean to be rude, but I think you understand what I am trying to say."

"Of course, of course! I was just teasing you." He laughed as he playfully slapped his friend's shoulder. Truthfully, he did understand where Jose was coming from, even back in Mexico where made it a hobby to serenade the swooning hens with the sound of his guitar and voice, he'd never seriously considered a steady relationship. Perhaps in the future he'd settle down, but he was still in his prime.

"But there's more to it that," Joe continued,"I would appreciate it if you we went to Bahia, Panchito. It's only fair if I invited you as well. Besides," the parrot turned his deep red gaze towards Panchito. "Bahia is a lovely place, but any place is made lovelier with the company of a friend or loved one by your side."

Panchito's heart jumped. There was that look again. The subtle Look that spelled a longing or wanting of some sort, but only for a moment, when Joe averted his direction to the greenery in front of them.

Panchito was not one to let little things get to him, but this was going on for too long, and he didn't count on his parrot companion to come forward and spit out what he wants to say anytime soon, if ever at all. Of course, he could be wrong about the whole thing, and simply put it out of his mind.

No. That wasn't an option anymore. Once the red-feathered rooster resolved to do something, he didn't back down. Especially for a good friend's sake.

"Jose," Panchito leaned forward on the bench, his feet (or claws, whatever) lightly touching the ground. Jose turned at his name.

"Yes?"

It occurred to Panchito that he wasn't exactly sure how he's supposed to go about this. Not letting more time slip by, he took a more direct initiative.

"....you've been playing these games for too long, my friend."

Jose's eyes widened when Panchito closed the distance between them and laid a chaste but firm kiss on the side of his beak. There was a pause, resolute brown eyes meeting red. Until Jose, with a look of contentment Panchito hadn't seen all day, all but pounced on the rooster and pressed them both into a kiss.

Startled by the response, Panchito froze. Perhaps the action was wasn't as disagreeable as he thought it would have been, and all doubt and tension drifted away. Panchito relaxed, to Jose's satisfaction, and returned the embrace, letting the moment overtake them both.

Feeling a surge in confidence, not to mention a new attraction for Jose, Panchito moved his hands from his partner's back to his arms and eased him back to the bench, receiving no resistance or hesitation of Jose's behalf, but careful not place his whole weight against him. It came as no surprise that like Panchito, Jose had his share of experience as a kisser, both moving at a pace consistent with the other.

So lost in the moment were they that the drizzle falling from the sky went unnoticed. Jose was set on kissing Panchito with a fervor of someone who'd been depraved of reciprocation for weeks, and Panchito complied by entwining their gloved hands together. The rooster thought he felt Jose smile behind the kiss.

Not long after, the night drizzle grew until claps of rain filled the otherwise quiet environment.

"Panchito...." Jose spoke up, taking in a breath of air. "Ah, as much as I enjoy this....perhaps this isn't an appropriate...." Jose let the pause fill in the words for him.

Panchito smiled, understanding. He had felt the raindrops his his back, but the sombrero had covered enough of the two birds to continue undisturbed."Say no more."

Standing, he helped Jose up from the bench. As he retrieved his umbrella and now unlit cigar from the wet ground, an awkward silence overshadowed only by the rain filled the space between them. Jose was the first one to break it.

"I, uh. I really must thank you for, well," he continued shyly, fiddling the black umbrella behind him. "I suppose it was wrong of me to think--"

"Don't worry about it, Jose!" Panchito reassured him, brightening up the mood. All things considered, Jose didn't have to hide his feelings anymore, and Panchito felt better knowing things have been cleared up between them.

Well, maybe that wasn't completely true. Perhaps this new-found liberty would lead to a new direction for both of them.

But Panchito felt time would let them know for certain. For now, he took Jose's smile as a sign a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get out of this rain." Opening up his umbrella, the two birds walked down the road at an easy pace, Panchito's own sombrero gathering up rainwater and letting it pour to one side.

"So, have you made your mind up about Bahia?"

* * *

Then they went home and had lots of sex THE END

Okay maybe not. Seriously though, I shouldn't be the only one writing fic for these guys.


End file.
